New World Bang
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Deidara is a 12yr old boy being raised in a underground military base as one of Iwa's best weapons, all he wants to do is escape that place and see the outside world for himself. Akatsuki get wind of his abilities. You see where I'm headed. Non-yaoi.
1. Escape?

02/01/2009, 10:51pm.

Authors Note:

I'll be slightly winging this fic since I only got the idea for it earlier today.

Hope you enjoy/like it.=D.

/////////\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He walked down the semi-long corridor, the walls and the ceiling were the same crisp, sterile color of silver that they had been for years, at least ever since he was born anyway. He doubted they had ever been different, this place was never different. Everyday and everything were the same, he hated it.

The only thing he wanted was to see the outside world for himself, he had been born and raised in an underground training facility, he was one of their top 'weapons'. Very few people even considered him a human, worst came to worst he was to be a living bomb and kill who or whatever his enemies were with one humongous explosion while the top guys evacuated.

He considered them cowards, still, it didn't matter what he thought right now, he had another day of stupid training to complete. At least here he could use his explosions and not get in trouble for it. He smiled briefly at the thought of that before gaining his usual expression and entered the training room.

A tall man dressed in green military attire and had a sharp face looked at the boy who entered the room. "Welcome, are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, General sir, un." His vice filled with sarcasm and boredom. He knew he was being disrespectful but he didn't care, they didn't care about him so why should he return the favor?

"Are you going to allow him to get away with such blatant disregard sir?!" A lower ranking officer was standing nearby with a clipboard, here to make a report on what he would be seeing the boy do today.

"Quiet soldier, petty things like that don't matter right now. We're already almost behind schedule as it is." He turned to face the blond headed boy. "As for you, your performance today will be under heavy evaluation. Now go get in position."

"Whatever, un." He turned and headed down the stairs to the arena where it took place everyday.

//////////\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////

Later that night he plopped on his bed harder than normal. Around eight or a little after, the General had come to speak to him and had asked him a few dumb questions.

_They were in the cafeteria, it was around eight or so and he eyed the General sitting across from him who was looking rather deep in thought. "You wanted to talk to me, un?" _

_The General snapped out of his reverie and looked at the boy. "Tell me, what is the one thing you want more than anything else in this world?"_

_He was half expecting something to do with more explosions. The boy seemed quiet happy with those, he almost always looked somewhat peaceful whenever there was one, especially if he caused it._

_It was his turn to look thoughtful for a moment before he replied."I wanna see the outside world for myself,un." Everything was artificial and dull here. At least to him, to almost everyone else it was a lucky chance to be in a special cutting edge military project, sometimes he wondered if things would have been different if he had been born somewhere other than Iwagakure._

_"It is a sad thing when a child's only wish is to see something as simple as the sun. Understand that you are doing a great thing boy. And one day you will get your reward for what you are doing now." He allowed the kid to get away with a few minor things, after all he was going through. Not to mention going through it alone, well, after tomorrow he wouldn't be alone anymore, the only thing the boy had learned of outside was what he was allowed to read of it. This place was far to strict for even his own liking._

_"I don't see how it's a great thing to be waiting on an attack just to be a human bomb,un." He crossed his arms and huffed a little._

_"I know how you feel about this place and the people in it, but at least believe me when I say you will get your wish."_

He didn't see how that was possible but the General only switched topics on him. Turning over he started to doze off completely unaware of what the next day was going to bring.

_/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////_

"So we move in tomorrow f*cking night?" A man with violet eyes said while looking at another with bright orange spiky hair. "Yes, he is young but very powerful. I have been over the report from our inside man." He turned to face a hunched back man. "Sasori, this kid will be your partner, but there is one thing that you should know when dealing with him."

"What?" He was far from thrilled to be getting a new partner, let alone a brat who would probably just cause him more problems

than he was really worth.

"He was raised inside the facility since birth, he's never left it once. So he may have some problems with the world we know."

"Meaning since he's never been outside he'll be annoying me over every little thing?" If he could he would've rolled his eyes.

"We don't know that and remember, no threatening to turn him into a puppet everytime he may annoy you." Sasori wasn't his first choice for this but he needed a partner and he couldn't overlook this unique power being wasted.

Sasori refrained from saying what was on his mind since the leader was an annoyingly stubborn person, any argument now would be pointless.

Their Leader went over the plan with them one last time. They were to strike the next night when everyone would be sleeping, bring back the boy alive and convince him one way or another to join Akatsuki.

///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////

The next day went the same as usual and that night after going in his room, he looked around at the baron walls and his made bed, it was the same thing day in and day out. He wanted to escape from this place but even he had limits. He would only ever be a weapon and probably be fated to die as one.

He fell onto the bed harder then normal, frustrated. It had taken him a second to realize that the alarm was going off. 'I'm I going to die tonight, un?' he thought as he headed to where the trouble was.

He was informed by a passing soldier that there were intruders in the training arena. Why there of all places he couldn't figure out. Nothing of value was kept in there and the top secret junk was kept in the Generals office under strict lock and key and a genjutsu.

Entering the arena he saw two people dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on them. One was wielding a giant scythe and the other was cautiously eying the place.

The silver haired man spotted him first. "Is that the f*cking brat?" "Yes." Not having time to ponder what he meant, he jumped down to face them. "For your intrusion you will die, un." He tried to look defiant and tough but he was only a twelve year old boy with blond hair that was a little past his shoulders and the end of it was held together with a rubber band, his visible eye was a deep blue and his bangs completely covered his left eye.

"Pfft. You can't kill me runt." He readied his scythe barely remembering that they were to bring back the boy alive. The boy had stuck his hand in a pouch that was on his left side and wasted no time after it was finished sending it at the silver haired man,

The guy had been charging toward the kid when he felt something wrap around him. He looked to see that it was a caterpillar made of what he guessed was clay. "What the f*ck is this?!" He stared at the boy angrily, his movement was slightly restricted.

"Katsu, un!" The clay bug exploded and it's creator grinned but before the smoke could even clear the same man came charging forward out of it.

This caught him off guard for a moment but he recovered in time to jump out of the way as the guy swung his scythe downward and totaled the part of the floor where he had just been.

Trying a more direct approach he sent a smaller creation he had made earlier directly at the silver haired mans head and detonated it, knocking the mans head off of his body and it rolled a good few feet away from them. Stiil, he was more than surprised to hear it talk. "Kakuzu get your f*cking a$$ over here and help me already!" The body was walking around trying to locate its head. "That should have killed you, un." He said with some disbelief, his clay was loaded with C4, nothing should survive his explosions, let alone talk. "I'm f*cking immortal kid, nothing can kill me! Now wheres my damned head, Kakuzu get over here already!"

He had briefly forgotten that there were two of them. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, his eye widened for a second, turning around he was met with a pair of the freakiest green eyes he had ever seen, it looked like they were glowing. Before he could jump out of the way, he felt something pierce his stomach. He tried not to show any pain despite the fact that it really, really hurt. He jumped to the right and stuck his hand in his pouch again, he tried to work a little faster but this was also his art. He was going to have to step it up if he wanted them fear it and die.

Of course Kakuzu wasn't going to wait around for some kid to attack so he went heavily on the offensive, he had numerous things that looked like sharp thread coming from under each of his cloak sleeves.

While the green eyed man was charging at him and striking with those things, he wasn't exactly sure what they were, he was doing his best to jump back and evade. He still got hit with a couple of them and before he launched his own attack, one cut the left side of his face.

Finally he got the chance to send a small bird at the man and quickly detonated it, he was still close enough to feel a minor impact from the explosion, knocking himself backward a little bit but at least he knocked down his opponent. "Aw man, I can't believe you guys are having trouble fighting a little kid." Much to his dismay he looked at the arenas entrance and three more dressed in the same cloak had come in. It also seemed that the tall blue one was about to burst out laughing, from his stand point he had immediately seen Hidan wandering around trying to find his head and Kakuzu was getting up from being knocked down, he also looked extremely angry, last time he had seen Kakuzu look like that, well it wasn't a pretty site for his enemy.

Having made a couple of more creations he jumped in the air and threw them at the newcomers, a spider and a bird. "Fear my art, un." He detonated them and had a feeling that it wouldn't have been be be so easy to kill them either.

The smoke cleared a little faster since they were smaller bombs and he had been right. "Pathetic, art is not explosions, art is eternal." Having jumped down into the arena he shot his tail at the boy who narrowly avoided it.

"What would you know old man, un?" He sent another spider at the hunched back man. "More than you brat." He tried to avoid it but part of the explosion hit his front leg, of course it was nearly impossible for someone else to tell since the cloak more than covered his legs.

Before he could blink the tall blue one had charged at him with a giant sword, he rolled out of the way of the attack but didn't have time to evade when the green eyed man shot the sharp thread looking thing through his shoulder. He grunted doing his best to conceal the pain when he noticed that the alarm stopped, that was his cue. That meant it had been deactivated at another location and everyone had evacuated.

Shakily he got up and started laughing to himself, he got what was left of his clay. "I think the kids lost it." The blue man commented.

"I got the signal, it's time to die and I can take you all out at once, un." He knew it was going to come to this, they were strong. Not like the weak stuff he was forced to fight against everyday in this place.

"Hate to break it to ya kid but from where I'm standing it looks like you've already lost." The blue man had noted that five against one kid wasn't exactly his style but it had to be done. Leader wanted this kid back alive.

"The alarm stopped not too long ago, that means I do my part and kill you as a human bomb, un." He said and looked maniacal. Kisame thought he could only see that look on his young partner, Itachi.

He shoved the clay into the mouth under his shirt and was just about to activate his special jutsu when everything went black. The hunched back man had shot his tail at the boy and hit him just below where his chest-mouth was. Just using a simple knockout mix he had for when he saw potential subjects for his art.

"Why didn't you use that in first f*cking place!" Hidans body was still wandering around but his head saw the rest.

"I don't use my poisons or my potions needlessly." "We should get going." Kakuzu looked at Sasori when saying so and went to go hand his partner his cursing head.

Itachi who had been on the side line for this walked over to the knocked out child, just a few years younger than himself. He eyed the boy cautiously for a moment before picking him up himself.

They each got out of there as fast as they could and they made the journey back to their Iwa base.

Meanwhile at much farther off location, a certain General was pretending to be furious that the old place hadn't gone up in flames yet, was actually quiet content knowing the boy was in their hands, he couldn't allow the boy to keep living how he was. So while on the outside he was slamming his fist down and cursing a little, inside he was relieved and almost happy.

_'I told you you would get your wish, Deidara.'_

///////////////\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\///////////

End chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it, oh and our cat had kittens on 01/30, they're so cute. And they get to stay in my room for the time being, I'm really happy about that.

And I'm working on getting the updates up on my other stuff and just so we're clear, this is only a family/adventure/friend fic. Semi-chibi too. No shounen-ai or yaoi will appear at anytime during the story.

If I have right then this story will probably be about 12 chapters, can't guarantee that they'll all be this long though.;^^;.

I'm out.==^-^==.

Finished, 02/02'09, 04:48-49pm.


	2. Rising Akatsuki

02/02/09, 10:10pm.

Authors Note:

This is a fun story to write.:3.

///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\

He blinked before squinting his eyes shut and then attempting to slowly open them. The first thing to register with him was the fact he was in some minor pain and secondly something was glaring in his eye.

Slowly he brought his right hand over his eye and sat up. "Don't get up too fast." He turned around, startled to see a woman with a kind face and vibrant blue hair, he saw what cloak she was wearing and it all came back to him.

"Don't be alarmed, no one here is going to hurt you." She saw his surprised expression. The only reason she was there at the moment was because they or Pein thought it wise that someone like herself would be less frightening to the boy. Of course she knew he was trying to avoid being sexist, but she really didn't mind. She had more patience for children than most of the others did.

"A little late for that, five of'em already did, un." Then it hit him, this wasn't the base, it wasn't his room and he had no idea where he was. His heart started pounding a little harder, he was as good as on his own since the people who trained him never made a plan for this. He doubted they would even try to look for him anyway.

"They are being reprimanded for some of what they did, they were supposed to tell you why they were there." She remembered when they came back and how beat up the kid was, Pein did not look too pleased at their methods and while Zetsu was bandaging him up, they were called into Peins office and even she called them idiots a couple a couple of times.

"Then can you tell me why they were there and where I am, un." He didn't feel any hate or evil intent coming from her but he wasn't going to let his guard down.

She wasn't sure if he was aware of it but his visible eye seemed to hold something of a mix of sadness and concern. "They were there to bring you back to our base. We were informed of your unique talents and wanted you to join, but the boys got out of hand and seemed to forget that they were supposed to tell you that."

"But where is this place, un?" He wasn't sure what to think of what she said, so, until then he could at least know where he was. Hopefully.

"Within a forest and behind a waterfall that is actually a special genjutsu. And still in Iwagakure if thats the information you were looking for." She saw him nod. It was her turn to remember that Pein wanted to speak to the boy as soon as he was awake. "Can you stand?"

A little shakily he got out of bed and stumbled a little bit after standing up.

He was still a little weaker than he thought, it was only after he got up that he noticed that his injuries were bandaged. He would go along with the lady for now but he still wasn't about to trust her or anyone else in this place.

She saw there was a low chance that he could make the slightly long walk to Peins office on his own, so she startled him by grabbing his hand. Surprised, he took a step back. "I know about your mouths and I'm just going to help you get to our Leaders office, thats all. I already said that no one here would harm you." She meant it too, she was already irked at them for going overboard on a child of all things.

"Okay, un." He looked down at the floor for a moment while following her in order to let a brief moment of light headed-ness pass. He felt like a little kid being drug around like this, but there wasn't anything else he could do at the moment if he wanted to survive.

/////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They had taken a few twists and turns and along the way, he saw different doors and they looked almost freaky. Like from an old horror movie or something. "We're almost there." She glanced down at him, what was to be asked of the boy was a but much but at least he would have someone working with him. She had known that he had worked purely alone before, she couldn't fully understand what something like that was like since she and Pein had grown up together and always looked out for one another. One of the rules in Akatsuki that kept the members from dying. Partners were required.

He kept silent and after a minute or so they arrived. She knocked on the door. After hearing a ominous voice give them permission to enter she looked down at him. "My name is Konan by the way. We already know your name. And him, well, He's not as scary as he sounds. Just listen to what he has to say, the final decision is yours." she stepped to the side and opened the door and nodded for the boy to enter, which he did. She did not follow.

Upon entering the dimly lit room he saw an old style wooden chair in front of a desk and a guy with spiky orange hair sitting behind it. "Sit." Never taking his eye off the man he did. "I trust Konan told you why you are here?" His elbows were propped up on the desk and his hands were clasped together.

"Yeah and give me one good reason why I should believe you, un." He was almost expecting to get a rise out of the older man but he did not even blink. "Would you rather continue to serve those ungrateful and hateful people who kept you locked away for their own selfish purposes?"

"Of course not, un." He was never happy there, then again he hadn't been happy in along time.

"They only see you as a weapon, here it is different. Everyone here was either a freak, monster or were false idols, working to keep up a name. Not even by their own choice." He narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him. "Here, we are the same. We are feared and hated for what we can do and how we look. Here, appearance means nothing and neither does the past. Here we are brothers."

"You can talk real big but can you actually prove it,un?" He watched as the man got up and retrieved something from a drawer behind the desk.

"Come with me." Heading toward the exit he stopped to hand Deidara his Iwagakure headband that he had failed to notice was gone and a Kunai.

"What's this for, un?" The man hadn't bothered to turn around. "All members are required to slash a line across their village symbol, it officially un-attaches you from your country."

"I never agreed to join, un." He narrowed his blue eye at the taller man. "Just come with me and I guarantee that you will change your mind." With nothing to lose he followed the man out of the office and down some more paths, it hadn't taken nearly as long as it had getting to the office as it had to go wherever this was.

Making a hand sign the boulder moved aside and the two stepped out under the waterfall and were not getting wet. He remembered that Konan said it was a genjutsu,one of the better ones he had seen.

Stepping out a little farther the man turned to him and spoke. "That is why you will join Akatsuki." He looked to where the man was pointing and it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. The sun was slowly rising and the light coming through the trees was making the dew on the grass sparkle. a slight breeze passed through. It was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. "Is it always like this, un," Even he knew that the sun never stayed in one place all the time but he had to know if the outside was always this mesmerizing.

"Stay and you can find out for yourself." It was only a matter of time before he would get the results he wanted. Knowing what the boy wanted more than anything and it was something so simple helped make everything come together.

What did he have to lose by staying in a place like this, he wasn't sure how far he could get on his own and no one at the base ever spoke to him like Konan and the spiky haired man had. She hadn't even been phased by his palm-mouths. And he wanted to see more things like this, see this outside world he had only ever been allowed to read about and even that was limited.

He looked down at the headband in his left and and the kunai in his right, casting one more fond glance at the rising sun, he slashed a line through his headband, hard. Pein smiled inwardly. "Welcome to Akatsuki Deidara."

///////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////

Authors Note: I originally wanted this to be the same length as the first chapter but I like the ending, So I'll see about making the next chapter longer.

And thanks a ton for the . Now if you'll excuse me, I should have been asleep hours ago, good night/day people.:3.

Finished:c02/03/2009, 07:33am.


	3. In the works

02/03/09, 12:23-24pm.

Authors Note: Feel free to let me know if you find any errors or something way too ooc.:.

/////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////

It was a little later that same day that both Sasori and Deidara were back in Pein's office, "Sasori, Deidara is going to be your new partner." He turned to look at the new recruit. "We are required to work in pairs so don't cause any trouble for your partner, and since he's your senior he will be in charge on the missions unless I say otherwise. Understand?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to listen to the old man, un." Truth be told, his mind was going over ways he could get even with them for last night.

Less than five minutes with the kid and he was already getting annoyed with him, he seemed to only call him old man, though his being inside of Hiruko was probably a factor to that.

Pein sighed inwardly, he knew these two were more than likely going to cause him more than a few headaches in the not so distant future. "Sasori, you are to show your new partner around the base." He turned to look at Deidara. "Afterward you will wait in your room until Tobi arrives with your uniform, and only after that can you roam the base freely. And no going past the forest." He was not a man to repeat himself and the rules were to be understood with no objections.

Sasori turned to leave not caring if the kid was following him or not. Since he was the second to leave Deidara closed the door leaving Pein to wonder if he had done the right thing.

///////\\\\\\\\\

The puppet looked to the right of the office. "The rooms are down that way." Continuing onward to the left they stopped at the same boulder that he recognized from earlier that morning. Having no intention of getting out of Hiruko for something that tedious, he described the hand sign to the boy and told him the word to open it after making the sign.

Just a few steps further led them into a bigger area. "The left is the kitchen and the right is the living-room, I guess." It was also a good room for fighting, since more then their share of fights started there and Pein did his best to end them just as quickly. He had nearly forgotten. "Straight ahead leads to a door but _never _go in there." "Okay, un." He said while starting to wonder what was behind that door.

After the little tour was done he led the boy back to his room which was between his and Hidan's. For that alone he almost felt sorry for the kid.

They were each at their respective doors and Sasori was about to enter his room when he heard the blond speak. "Thanks, un." He half bowed and went into his room. Sasori said nothing and went into his own room, locking the door behind him.

////\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////

He knew he was supposed to wait on someone named Tobi but he felt it was taking forever when in reality it had only been half an hour.

He had been sitting in the middle of the floor lost in thought of seeing the outside again when he felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned around surprised to see an orange masked man in his face. He let out a startled scream which in turn startled Tobi and he fell backward and screamed too.

"Why are you screaming, un?!" He mentally slapped himself for acting so stupid. "You scared Tobi." The masked man got up from the ground and so did Deidara. "You scared me first, un." He narrowed his eye at the masked man.

"Oh, before Tobi forgets, here is why Tobi came." Tobi tossed him a smaller version of the cloak that he had seen them wearing. "If outside of the base, it must be worn at all times unless the situation calls for something else." Tobi stated almost proudly, having almost all of the Akatsuki rules memorized by heart. He watched as Deidara tried on the miniature cloak and after zipping it up, it only seemed to make him look younger than he already was.

"So does this mean I can leave now, un?" He really wanted to go back and have another look around outside, he had felt the rays of the sun on his skin for the first time that morning and he liked it.

"Ooh, come with Tobi!" He grabbed Deidara's wrist and practically drug him back to the boulder that served as their front door.

////////\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////

Exiting and going back to the outside was something he knew he would love doing as much as possible. If they really let him have this much freedom then maybe, just maybe he might be able to forgive the ones he fought with.

It was just a little past twelve-thirty and the sun was shining brightly in the sky, some birds were chirping off near the trees and only a couple of clouds were in the sky.

The first thing he had done was get on his knees and carefully run his fingers through the soft green grass below them. Now one of the reasons Tobi had come with him was after hearing something he even deemed impossible was in fact true. Just looking at how the boy reacted in such a wonder to something as simple as grass confirmed it. "Deidara really has never seen much of outside has he?" He sat on the ground beside the blond who was now looking around at all sorts of things. "Aside from this morning then nothing before that, un." He took a moment to enjoy the cool breeze that went just as fast as it came. "They even tried to tell me when I was younger that the sun would burn me instantly if I ever left the base, but I wasn't buying it, un."

"That's horrible! If that were true then everything here would be gone and that would make Tobi sad." Tobi considered their Iwagakure base one of the better ones due to it's location and scenery.

Deidara noticed something not to far away from them and got up to go see, unfortunately Tobi knew what it was, Zetsu was in the ground trying to catch some lunch. He got up as fast as he could to warn the boy who was faster than he was.

With childlike curiosity he reached out and was about to touch the green thing when he heard Tobi yell at him to wait and he pulled his hand back after seeing the green thing come out of the ground. It too was wearing a red and black cloak and the green part opened to reveal a man with exactly half a black side and half a white side. Glowing yellow eyes met with one blue eye and of course to most people Zetsu was supposed to be one of the scarier Akatsuki members, this _child _however looked at him in slight wonder.

"_Well what do we have here? _**Lunch?" **It seemed that each half spoke. Tobi having just got there was quick to make introductions. "Zetsu, this is Deidara our newest member!" Zetsu eyed the boy for a moment and then remembered patching him up last night. "Are you really a plant man, un?" He asked with interest. "_Yes,_** we are." **The way the confirmed plant man said it started to make him feel a little nervous but of course he wasn't about to let that show. He hadn't endured those forced years of training for nothing.

The thought of training reminded about something he hadn't even thought to ask earlier. He turned to look at Tobi. "Is the spiky haired guy still in his office, un?" He asked bluntly and blinked his visible eye. 'Spiky haired guy?' Tobi thought while holding back laughing at how the boy said it. "Tobi thinks so." He answered and the two watched as the boy ran back to the hideout to talk to their Leader. _"The boy has much to learn." _**"Agreed."**

////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Making his way back through the hallway he found the door but still no sign of the others that were supposed to be somewhere in the place. He knocked a couple of times and received approval to enter.

Stepping in, he closed the door behind him and after hearing the click Pein looked to see the boy in Uniform. "I was sure you would be outside, something wrong?" He questioned the boy who took a seat in the chair that was about a foot away from his desk. "I was and it's great but I forgot to ask you a few things, un." He did his best to appear business like but it wasn't working to well. "Such as?" He raised an eyebrow. "What time do you start training here, un?" It took Pein a moment to remember that the child had been raised on a military schedule so the sooner he got this straight the better. "I'm only going to explain this once so listen." The blond nodded and Pein continued. "If you want to train you may ask one of the others to assist otherwise we are not exactly what you would call militant."

"What do you mean, un?" He tilted his head a little. "Putting it simply you don't have to follow your old routine anymore. Just be up by eight every morning and complete the missions that _will _be assigned to you and Sasori and everything will be fine."

He wasn't sure what to think about that or was even positive that it wasn't some kind of trick or test. That same _routine_ had been drilled in his mind for years and suddenly he was supposed to just forget it. His stomach chose then to rumble a little loudly and he looked almost embarrassed by it, also realizing that he hadn't eaten or drank anything since an hour or so before the fight that brought him here.

Pein sighed aloud. "Remember what I said and go get something to eat." He made a motion with his hand to dismiss the boy but he only asked him another question. "It's still really early, Isn't it too soon to eat, un?" He asked and Pein realized that Iwa was a heavily militant country but even lunch should not a foreign concept to the kid, curiosity getting the better of him he had to ask. "Tell me boy, what exactly was your schedule before being brought here?"

Deidara looked thoughtful for a moment before replying simply "Up at five and train until eight then more training and some other boring stuff and dinner was at eight and lights out at nine, un." The way he said it made it seem like the most normal thing in the world. Pein rubbed his temples wondering if the boy breathed for that explanation. Before he could say anything there was another knock at the door. "Come in."

They both looked to see Konan entering the room. "I'm glad you're here, I was looking for you." She looked at Deidara when saying so. "Me, un?" He asked back while Pein was inwardly relieved to see her. She would know how to handle this better than him.

"Konan, a word." He stated and she nodded. "Wat in the hall for a moment Deidara." Pein said and the boy got down and left. "What so important you had to send him out for?" Pein sighed once more and explained knowing she would understand.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////

After a minute or so of waiting he was starting to get bored and then the blue haired ninja exited and looked down at him, seeing that the cloak was still a little too large for him but that could wait. "Come with me Deidara." He followed her to the kitchen.

After arriving he remembered that she had wanted to see him about something. "You said you were looking for me earlier, un?" He looked up at her. "Yes, I needed to see if the cloak fit right, it will need a little work but thats not why I asked you to come with me."

"Then why, un?" She turned to explain something simple to the boy.

///////////\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Elsewhere in another military base on the outskirts of Iwagakure's capitol, an urgent meeting was taking place to discuss what to do about their missing 'weapon'.

"We know who has him but we don't know why." The man talking was an older man with striking blue gray eyes and something of a spiky white beard and a harsh face due to ears of fighting and service.

"Gentlemen, we can run around with facts that we know but won't do us any good unless we decide to actually take the boy back from this Akatsuki group." The general from before was only suggesting things to throw any suspicion from himself. His brown eyes scanning the thoughtful faces of the other three.

"The boy does know more about the project than he realizes. It may not seem like much to him but to anyone else the information could be our downfall." The man with the white hair had spoken again.

"But how do we go about bringing him back and finding out if he has told anyone or not?" This man had his medium length brown hair in a low ponytail and adjusted his glasses as he spoke. He was the head scientist behind the project and was also studying the ways the boy could use his special chakra. This _child _was his greatest weapon and he was more than furious about the events that happened. He was thankful for having an ability to keep calm publicly but in private he did more than break a few things.

"It's simple really, we set a trap and if we're lucky maybe even bring in a few of the Akatsuki in with us but if not, we kill them where they stand. But another matter however is who the mole is." He looked around at the stern faces of the other three men. He was the overseer of the whole thing, having their weapon taken like that was more of a blow than they would let on. He was their top secret weapon for obtaining military power in other countries, who wouldn't submit their land in the threat of having the whole town or city be blown in one go.

"Thats true. This _was _our best kept secret. Not even the other countries have any idea that the base even existed. Let alone what was going on down there." The scientist stated.

"But someone managed to get in and get this information out right under our noses. So who do we go after first, the boy or the mole?" The general asked calmly.

"Right now it's more important that we retrieve _our _weapon from the Akatsuki. He's too dangerous to be out there and who knows what they will try and pull with a bomb of that magnitude." The man in charge watched as the others nodded and murmured their agreements.

'Fools, ignorant fools.' The general thought but with a stone face played along with their game hoping that he had done the right thing by letting them take Deidara.

/////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

Again this was supposed to be longer but I liked that for the ending. Well I did add on the hoping that he had done the right thing part but what can I say. ;-_-;.

Next time Deidara sees the other Akatsuki members and receives his first mission with Sasori.

Remember, if anything is too out of character just let me know.

And I'm working on a new chapter for Out at Night Temporary Title.X3.

Finished: 02/10/2009, 11:45pm.


	4. First mission

Document Opened: 02/11/2009, 12:50am.

Authors Note:

This chapter will have some character development.

////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\/////

It was late and he had been laying in his bed tired from the days events and still questioning the people there. He had met the ones who he fought with aside from Sasori and they hadn't tried to attack him again. In fact the one with the stitches who he found out was called Kakuzu, had redone his bandages earlier. And according to Sasori the fact that he hadn't billed him was his way of making it up to him for the injury.

The silver haired one who was Hidan had shoved a chocolate pudding at him and said "F*cking sorry" before walking off to finish cleaning himself up after a ritual.

Dinner had been _interesting _to say the least, he never knew it could be such a noisy time. Then again he was used to just eating alone and when he thought about it almost all of his life he was used to being alone. At dinner he had been quiet and staring down at his soup and he wasn't sure what to think when a couple of the others tried to get him to talk to.

Of course he was also unsure if addressing their leader as 'Mr. Spiky haired guy' in the middle of dinner to ask him something was good or bad. Most of the others were laughing or giggling but Pein, as he was quick to correct him regarding his name, looked almost angry. Like the general would look after he purposely blew something up but pretended it was an accident.

He turned over on his side and was staring at the wall still tired and now bored. Despite the thoughts that kept running through his mind. What was he supposed to do if there was really no forced training? Was he still expected to be a human bomb in case one of the missions they went on was bad? What would happen if for some reason he had to return to how it was just only yesterday? He still doubted those military people would even look for him but he had to keep the thought in mind. They had trained him for years to be some kind of big weapon. He still hated them for it. But here it was different, just one day and they treated him like more of a person than anyone else ever had. He would grant the general the exception since as much as he hated him he was the least harsh towards him.

Thoughts still running through his mind he fell asleep, unsure of what the next day would bring.

///////\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\///////

He awoke with a start and sat straight up taking a moment to remember the events from yesterday, looking at the ticking clock on the wall he saw it was five. 'Figures, un.' He sighed and wasn't tired anymore, mainly due to the little jump start he had. Swinging his legs over the bed he got up and quietly exited his room, not wanting to wake anyone up.

It was dark but that was fine since he had something he was pretty sure they didn't know about, a special scope over his left eye and hidden by his long bangs. Sasori had forgotten on his tour to show him where the washrooms were but the blue man Kisame had been nice enough to do it.

Afterward he decided to go outside since it was early and no one else was up yet. Again being as quiet as he could he crept down the halls using the light in his scope and upon reaching the boulder he made the hand sign that Sasori told him and said the word to open it which was dawn. It moved a little more loudly than before but he figured that might have been because there was no other noise. Stepping outside it closed behind him.

//////////\\\\\\\\\

After stepping outside he turned off his scope and sighed, it was still so new to him and he enjoyed taking in as much of it as he could. His eye narrowed for a moment picking up someone else being there, turning to the right he saw the hunched back man, Sasori.

The puppet master turned to face him, seemingly uninterested in the fact that he was even there. "I thought brats hated getting up so early?" Sasori saw the boy huff before replying. "It's what I'm used to, un." Deidara then took a look at the sky before looking at Sasori again. "If you want I can go, un." He didn't want to make his new partner mad. At least not while he was still learning the way things in the group worked. "You may stay but never call me 'old man' _ever_." He was a powerful artist and he was not about to be disrespected by a runt.

"Okay, thanks Sasori, un." He smiled but in his mind he decided to only call him that if he ever ticked him off.

Remembering that Sasori had told him that he was an artist with his puppets, he went to ask him about it and they spent a while like that. Sasori answering his questions regarding his art and enjoying the sunrise for his second day there.

//////////////////////

After that he spent the rest of the day going around trying to find out if he could really believe them or not. They were really different from the military people he had known and so far they had done nothing to make him suspicious, but he was not easily fooled.

For the rest of the day he was on alert watching out for the others but he was not the best at stealth and had nearly been caught multiple times and mainly had to make up lies and excuses for what he was doing on the spot.

In-between he spent outside enjoying every bit of it and it was also this time that made him the most confused about them. For working for them he had freedom he never knew but he kept wondering if it was a trick or something.

That night had been the same and on his way to his room that night to turn in, the one with black hair practically red eyes passed him silently and he realized that he was one of the ones that was there but never actually fought with him. Thinking for a moment he remembered that Kisame said his name was Itachi. A quick yawn reminded him that he was on his way to bed, it was already ten after nine as it was.

////////////////////////////////////

Two days had passed and his injuries had healed and he had come to understand the people there a little bit better, trusting them however was still an issue. It was that afternoon that he had been outside and Zetsu has popped out of the ground near him to inform of the fact that Leader wanted to see him and Sasori would already be there. Wondering if it was one of the missions that he was told about the other day and like the one Itachi and Kisame had been sent on this morning.

//////////////////////////

Knocking he received the okay to enter and when he did he could see Sasori to the left and Leader was behind his desk looking at him entering and shutting the door behind him.

"Now that you're both here I can begin." He eyed the two. "I have your first mission ready." He clasped his hands together and continued. "It's a special scroll retrieval mission, located in a well guarded location near a village called Kawagure. You leave at dawn, understood?" He narrowed is eyes at them, more or less for the boy since Sasori carried out his missions with little to no problem.

"Yes, un." He said and wondered what his first mission with Sasori would be like. Sasori knowing that his business was done there turned to leave and Deidara who was going to follow him to ask him a few things was halted by Pein. "Deidara, stay for a moment." He turned to look at Leader while Sasori left to go check his puppets for the mission.

"Come here." He obeyed out of curiosity and was at Pein's desk and watched as he got something else out of the drawer. Having retrieved the item in question he turned to face the boy. "This symbolizes your status as an Akatsuki member and is a key to opening the door to a few of our other bases, such as the one in Amegakure." He handed the boy a ring and told him what finger to put it on and that it must be worn at almost all times and he also brought up the fact that he would have to paint his nails black now as well. He was already expecting the laugh that followed and the questioning of seriously.

Konan had to help him with the process later that day and afterward he sought out Sasori who he figured was in his room. Reaching the door he knocked lightly. "What do you want?" He heard Sasori ask in a bit of a gruff tone that set him back slightly but not much since he knew a few people that spoke like that at the base. "I have a few questions, un." He said simply, he needed to know a little bit more about what he would be doing on this trip. Mainly if he was expected to blow himself up or not. "Enter." He stated a bit bluntly like the whole thing was already annoying him.

Going in the room he could see a desk with various tools and blueprints sitting on it as well as some pieces of wood that he looked like he might have been in the middle of working on. "Um, if you're busy I can come back later, un." He asked a little sheepishly since Sasori's room started creeping him out a little bit.

"I don't like having my time wasted so you may as well get it over with." He was inside Hiruko and that made him look a little more menacing.

Standing near the door he hesitantly asked. "Will I be expected to be a bomb, un?" "Why would you ask me something like that?" He asked with an annoyed interest. "It's what I was raised and trained for, un." All of his life he had been drilled for using his bombs with his choice of medium and being one himself, it was not going to be dismissed from his mind after only a few nights. "Pein did not make us go through the trouble of bringing you here so you could kill yourself if something screws up, and if you _listen _to me then we won't have a problem."

Sasori noticed the odd smile on the boys face when Deidara looked at him. "I'll do my best then, un." He left leaving Sasori to wonder about the child before exiting Hiruko to work on his puppets.

///////////\\\\\\\\\\\

At dawn they were outside of the base and to add on to his already size or two big cloak, he had to wear a hat with paper around it and a bell, he was seriously beginning to wonder about the sanity of these people.

They were both silent as they took the hidden path through the forest and he could understand why he was not supposed to go near or outside of it since it was easy to get lost if you did not know where the markings were.

Shortly after they came out of the forest and there was a fork in the road they went right and he found himself missing the sounds of the birds back in the forest. He also spent the night before deciding that if he did not die on this mission and if Sasori _was_ right then he would try and trust him more. Not an easy feat for him since he did not even have any faith or trust in anyone he used to work with. _Used to.._that seemed to stick with him for awhile since at a couple of points the whole thing seemed surreal, he wondered if he would wake up in his old room back at the base and the whole thing would have been a very cruel dream. He had come to greatly enjoy the suns warm rays against his skin and the breeze blowing through his slightly long hair. There always seemed to be something new to see every day.

Sasori noticed the boy seemed oddly out of it and was almost walking in a trance like state but decided to say nothing, enjoying the silence while he could. He was happier on his own and almost envied Zetsu for being able to do almost all of his missions alone, he still had to train Tobi in some of his spare time though. He would see once and for all if the boy was as capable as Pein seemed to believe. He held his doubts about some brat whose best skills seemed to be exploding things.

//////////////\\\\\\\\\

It had taken them three days to get there and much to Sasori's disdain the boy became more open and asked about quiet a few things. Various warning glares and snarky remarks told the boy when to stop for a bit, though a couple of times he pushed it a little and almost to far when on two occasions Sasori brought out his tail for warning, which was poisoned.

They were waiting in the only inn Kawagure had until later that night, around midnight was their designated strike time and of course Sasori had been trying to figure out a quick solution to his young partners dilemma, he could not even make it until ten without almost falling on his face. Despite his best efforts to stay awake like a good shinobi. 'I knew this kid was going to cause me problems..' he thought. Glancing at the bed beside the window where his aforementioned partner was _trying _to keep awake but his head kept going down until it shot back up, surprisingly quiet. His mind went to what could make a brat get more energy, that led to Tobi who was almost always full of it and he seemed to enjoy sugary things the most. Aside from annoying everyone else with his being a good boy bit. Sugar it was.

///////\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\

They were nestled in the bushes beside a tree close to their target location and maybe just maybe he gave the boy _too_ much sugar since Deidara was having a hard time staying still and focusing extra hard just to do that. Sasori saw him fiddling with the upper part of his bangs. Unbeknown to him, that was not quite what the blond was doing. In a whisper that was only loud enough for Sasori to hear he stated "There are two ninja hidden inside the shed, four surrounding it and a few crude traps un." This piqued his curiosity since if the boy was right it was not something he could even tell from their slightly distorted location. "How can you tell?" "I'll explain later but right now their getting ready to switch shifts, un." "On my count the plan goes into effect." a couple of moments later they began the plan that Sasori concocted earlier while waiting.

Slipping out of the bushes he proceeded to sneak into the tree above them as quietly as he could and after doing that he slipped his hand into his clay pouch and went to work.

After he made four small clay spiders he used his eye scope to help him see to direct them to the current guards on duty. 'Idiots, un.' he thought while he saw them, ignorant to what was coming. Having the spiders near the guards, it was Sasori's turn to make a small enough distraction so he could get them on the guards without them noticing, he idly wondered if they would even know they were there, but they couldn't take a chance and for a reason he had yet to understand he wanted this to go well, to prove to Sasori that he was as good of a ninja that Pein thought he was.

A rustling from behind the wall got their attention and the guards stupidly in a group turned to check it out, while they were occupied with what the noise was he made the spiders latch onto their pants and they ended up at the base of the neck and making a hand sign he said "Katsu, un." quietly and at once the four guards heads were blown off their shoulders and necks. The dead heads eyes were widened in shock and not thinking much of it he jumped down from the tree and avoided the plain traps. Using the third option in his eye scope, he used the thermal vision to sneak two more spiders under the door and then he proceeded to hide behind the little shack that was being used as a safe of sorts for the scroll. They were just outside of Kawagure and for his first mission he was almost hoping for better, a real chance to use his _art._

Despite the fact he felt it was being wasted on them, he waited for Sasori to come and do his part. No sooner than he thought it then one of the traps went off and both guards came running out of the shack and quickly while they were distracted by the sight of their dead teammates he latched the spiders onto them and blew their heads off as well. Something about this whole mission seemed off to him, he would have to ask Sasori.

Sasori came walking into sight, still inside of Hiruko. He saw the boy standing near the bloody mess of the headless guards and the fact that their killer was a mere child just looked wrong somehow. Still, he was inwardly disgusted a little bit by the sight. He liked his kills to be quick, precise and clean.

Turning to face him the boy was getting an uneasy feeling. "Something doesn't seem right here, un." He said while awaiting a response from the puppet master. "This was a little too easy for something of that much value." He was wary after he saw something in the trees directly ahead of him, the night was darker than most and they did not have the moonlight to help them at the moment.

"Can you check the tree thats in my direct vision line." He said in such a low voice that Deidara almost didn't hear him. Pretending to fiddle with his bangs again he could see at least two shinobi camouflaged within the trees. "There's at least two in the trees and there might be another trap, un."

"Keep acting like you did not spot them and casually go get the scroll, I'll be here in case they try anything. I'll kill them after confirming that you have the right one." Sasori was pretending to look around like he had not spotted them, it seemed to be working for the most part since they were still quiet. Something else seemed very wrong about this, either there was another trap or they were not the brightest bunch of ninja.

"Got it, un." He turned away from Sasori and walked into the little wooden shed.

It was empty save for a stand in the middle of the room and atop a red pillow under a glass case was a semi-small container. 'That had better be it, un.'

As soon as his right foot hit the floor in front of the case, the plank sunk in a little and four kunai shot from the top corners of the walls and landed on the ground opposite each other. His visible eye widened when he realized what was attached to the kunai. Quickly he grabbed the container but not before the paper bombs on the kunai went off, sending a trail of fire up the wall.

As soon as he heard the small explosions he was surprised to see the little shed start to go up in flames. "Dammit." He knew something was going to go wrong and now was when the two ninja jumped down in front of them.

He refocused his attention to the two, if his partner was at _least _decent then he could get out since the door was still open. "You've two options here pal, either go after your partner and we kill you. Or we just kill you know and leave the fire to finish off your friend."

"Fools." He brought out his tail and struck at the one who had spoken to him. They both evaded and he quickly redirected his tail and shot the guy who had just landed. He fell over writhing in pain and he turned his attention to the other who was surprised that someone could kill her friend so quickly. "Damn you.." She said angrily and launched as many kunai as she had at the hunched back man and Sasori merely deflected them with his tail and while she was trying to evade and get more from her holster. She was not fast enough as Sasori had been able to get close enough to her to stab the ninja with his tail before turning his attention to the burning shed, the boy still had not come out yet.

He could hear Sasori approaching, he figured he must have thought he was a pathetic excuse for a partner right now since he could not get out of the tiny inferno. Part of the ceiling had fallen near the door blocking his exit and he had a feeling that he might actually die there. "I can't get out so take this and run, un." He said weakly as the heat was getting to him and in the little opening he had, he threw the container outside and fell to the ground.

Sasori had seen the container come from the building and roll on the ground, he made a decision. One that he knew he was going to wish he hadn't. Getting out of Hiruko he quickly dismissed the puppet to a scroll he had on his back. Summoning two puppets he went to work on clearing the door and after he had enough room he stepped inside, being a puppet he was not really effected by the heat. Immediately he saw his young partner on the ground and he went over and picked up the semi-conscious boy and got them both out of there.

Once they were outside he could hear the boy speak."Sa..sori, un." He said a bit weak. He glanced down at the boy in his arms who was close to being out of it. "What?" "Thank...you, un." He smiled weakly at his partner before going out cold. He said nothing as he had made sure that he had the scroll and left the scene and while he was still carrying the boy his bangs fell out of place he could see the device over his partners left eye. Needless to say he was a little shocked and would be questioning the boy about it later. 'What else are you hiding Deidara?'

//////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\///////////////\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

Well, this was the extra long chapter I said I would make due to the shortness of the others. Hope you liked it, some parts are a little vague for a reason since they will come into play within the next few chapters. I want to try and finish this by the end of February.

Later.

Finished: 02/18/2009, 02:59pm.


	5. Filler chapter

Document Opened: 02/22/2009, 02:09pm.

Authors Note:

Wow, chapter 5. I almost can't believe it actually. I was in a Street Fighter 4 tournament yesterday and lost but it was so much fun. The competition was also mixed with goodwill and good fighting. XD.

I played as Chun-Li and of course most of everyone else was playing Ryu and Ken. There was also a Zangief, he won his match btw, a Sagat and two other Chun-Li players. Good times, if you ever get a chance to enter a gaming tournament, regardless of your skill, go for it.

/////////////////\\\\\\\\///\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\///////

After getting the two of them to a safe enough distance for the time being, he knew he would have to stop and make a makeshift camp for them both. He needed to assess the damage done to his partner. His reasoning being that Pein would be more then angry if his _hard work _to get him this brat went to waste since there were few ninja who could even come close to what the bomber could.

It hadn't taken him long to find a suitable location that was out of the way but not far enough for them to get lost on their way back to the base. Kneeling down he laid the boy down on the ground.

//////////

A few minutes later he had a small fire going. Kneeling down beside his still knocked out partner, he noticed that between the slightly over-sized cloak and the still expression on his face, the boy looked like what he was. A kid who had gotten the wrong end of life. Being in Akatsuki would be more of a challenge then anywhere else he knew of.

The night was still darker than normal with the moon hidden behind some clouds. The blond coughed lightly and made an unintelligible noise, Sasori figured it was due to the smoke inhalation. Knowing the boy would need healing anyway: he carefully removed the over-sized cloak and formed the sign for a simple healing jutsu.

The cloak had a few char marks on it. 'Kakuzu's not going to be happy about that.' Seeing the boys right arm Sasori spotted a couple of light burns on it. The cloak took more of the brunt end of the flames than Deidara did and the boy was lucky since it wasn't any worse.

It hadn't taken him long and when he was finished he narrowed his eyes at the child's face reminding himself to ask about the machinery on his eye. The night had grown a little cooler so he placed the cloak over the blond. 'He better not expect me to be this nice all the time.' He was a little bitter at the set back but did not hold the boy responsible for it. Not fully anyway.

////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He wasn't sure what time it was: only that the sky had the same pinkish hue of the sun rising in the morning. The nights events slowly came to him as he carefully sat up with his left arm supporting him while he put the right one on the front of his head, glancing around it had only taken him a moment to spot a red head that he vaguely remembered from last night. "Sasori, un?" He asked wondering if he was in fact the other artist.

"Hm, good. You're finally up." He said in an almost monotone voice, he would have to wait until they were back on the main road before he could get back inside Hiruko due to the closeness of the trees.

"Are you actually Sasori? Because last I saw he was an old man, un." He blinked at the person in front of him. "_I told you never to call me that_." He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the boy. Deidara put his arms in the air in a surrendering motion since he recognized that ticked off tone of his older partner. "Okay, okay. But I really thought you were that..um thing, un." He wasn't sure if it was one of Sasori's puppets or not. "That '_thing_' as you call him is Hiruko and he is my traveling puppet." Hiruko was one of his greatest works: of course someone like his young partner probably could not understand that. "The only reason I am not in him now was to _save _you." Emphasizing the word 'save' to get his point across.

His face fell a little at the reminder of that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult your art and I guess I failed the mission, un." He had really wanted this to go well and if he had to be rescued on his first try even after years of training then he was pretty sure that counted as a failure.

"It was only your first mission, perfection was not to be expected _yet_." First times only went so well. Besides, the boy was young and just needed a little more proper training. "Are you sure, un?" Back at the base he was expected to carry out all of his tasks and fighting simulations _flawlessly_.

"Yes and I don't like to repeat myself. Did your former training have a specialization?" Since they were in a military and he would guess attacking first.

"Attacking, evasion, endurance, fighting to the death and drills so I would know when I was supposed to detonate, un." He stated to the red head simply.

Nothing regarding other basic ninja skills he noted. "I see. Thats only half of what it takes to be a ninja." He appeared thoughtful for a moment.

"Whats the rest, un?" He wanted to know what he was missing so maybe he could learn it too. "Stealth, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, chakra flow and points around the body, survival tactics and such." He glanced over at the blond whose visible blue eye was wide. "Does everyone in Akatsuki know this stuff, un?" He felt like he was missing out on another world all together. "Pretty much. We did not get to be S-Rank criminals for nothing."

"Wow, un." He decided right then and there that he wanted to learn what he could of what Sasori had told him. That way for their next mission it would go much smoother and Sasori would not have to help him. "After we get back I'll train you myself so _this _does not happen again." He was not going to take no for an answer. Besides, he had a few new puppets he wanted to try out.

"Really, thank you, un!" He practically beamed. "We should get going since we have already lost some time as it is." He had a set amount of ground he was adamant to cover today.

"Since I made us lose time I think I can make up for it, un." He stood up and reached into his clay pouch. Molding a small owl and made a hand sign and the thing grew to a much larger size. "What is that?" Sasori didn't like where this was headed. Not one bit.

"Our ride back, un." He smiled, he had only been able to test it once or twice and that required him sneaking into the training arena when everyone else was asleep.

'Damn, we do need to get back as soon as possible though.' He took a moment to look over the big clay owl. "Lets clear the camp first."

/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You're getting paranoid. We have our eyes _everywhere_. We will know when Akatsuki is going to make a move." The general was eying the man who was the head scientist for the project.

"Call it what you will but this was going to put us on the top! _I want my work back._" He replied in a deadly tone. He had been unable to focus on anything else. Almost constantly working on ways to locate and

take back what he deemed his. It was _his_ research and hours of dedication to the project that had them where they were now.

A few steps away from taking over the countries top cities and gaining their military and money as well. "We _will _find him. I have the utmost faith in our military and things will proceed on as normal after we do. In the meantime we should pick our first target for the attack."

"Ah, General Amamoto, were you not informed? We have decided to go after our own capitol first." The Lieutenant came in hearing part of their conversation.

The general hid his shock at the fact they would attack their own country without so much as a batting an eyelash. "I would like to know why?"

"What better way to begin our independence then by separating ourselves from the place we began. Once we retrieve the boy we can successfully begin. Any problems with that?" He smiled coyly.

"No. I was just wondering why I was not informed sooner. If you will excuse me I am going to check over the plan and make sure everything is coming along." He walked away as normal while receiving a couple of glances from the two.

'Before it's too late: I must send a warning to them to leave the country. They will need to know that we're coming for Deidara.'

/////////////\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\//////////////////////////

Authors Note:

Okay, so it's getting close to the end of March. So sue me, life has been busy-ish. This chapter is more or less a filler since the next one will have some juicy stuff in it.

Let me know if anything is too out of place since I kinda rushed through parts of .

Later people.

Finished: 03/23/2009, 08:21-22pm.


End file.
